Starcie na sawannie/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do osiemnastego odcinka serialu Sonic X Starcie na sawannie. Transkrypt Wersja japońska (z polskimi napisami) {Intro do serialu} tytułowa scena przedstawia zwierzęta znajdujące się w afrykańskiej sawannie, na której są [[Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X)|Sonic], Chris i Tails lecący Tornado X: lwy, żyrafy i hipopotamy. Tails ogląda przez okno sawannę.] Tails: To tak zwany Kontynent Natury. Przypomina dom. Czyli w tym świecie jest też i takie miejsce. stojący na pokładzie samolotu uśmiecha się do Tailsa. Nagle Chris zauważa na radarze coś niepokojącego. Chris: Radar! Radar!! Radar!!! Tornadem X unosi się [[Egg Fort].] Bokkun: Jest tutaj! Eggman: Znalazłem cię, Sonic! Wykończcie go! Decoe, Bocoe! Decoe i Bocoe: Jasne. okrętu wojennego wystrzelają dwie rakiety w stronę Tornada X. Jednak nie trafiają w samolot. Po tej przygodzie Sonic robi sobie rozgrzewkę. Sonic: 5, 6, 7, 8! Chwilę się pobawię. Chris: Co zamierzasz zrobić, Sonic? odpowiedzi Sonic trzyma [[Pierścień (Sonic X)|pierścień] i rusza w stronę Egg Fortu. Na jego widok Decoe i Bocoe trzęsą się ze strachu.] Bocoe: On leci prosto na nas! Eggman: Zestrzelić go! widok Sonica Decoe rozpada się na części. Decoe: Nie zdążymy! Sonic dociera na miejsce i niszczy ze środka Egg Fort. Eggman: Co? tym Decoe i Bocoe trzymają się za siebie. Decoe i Bocoe: Rozbijemy się! Egg Forta z okna ogląda Chris. Chris: Udało mu się! X zbliża się do Egg Forta, by Sonic mógł wskoczyć na samolot. Jednak samolot potężnie wybucha. Tails: Do licha! Chris: Tails! X ląduje awaryjnie na innym krańcu sawanny, gdzie Tails naprawia uszkodzoną część samolotu, a Chris bezczynnie ogląda to. Tails: Dobra. Skończyłem naprawy. Chris: Dobrze. A co ze skrzydłami? Tails: Nie poleci, ale.. na pokład samolotu. Tails: Może chodzić. włączeniu przycisku radar na Tornadzie X włącza się, a samolot zaczyna stać na nogach, tym samym podnosząc się na nich. Chris: Rozumiem. Będziemy podróżować za pomocą Tornado X. jedna z nóg zaczyna się oderwać od samolotu, przez co Tornado X upada na ziemię. Chris: Niedobrze. śmieje się nerwowo po upadku samolotu, po czym znów bierze się za naprawę nogi samolotu. Chris stoi obok Tornado X, patrząc na Tailsa. Chris: Mogę jakoś pomóc? Tails: Dzięki, ale dam sobie radę. Chris: Rozumiem. rozgląda się po sawannie. Chris: W pobliżu nie ma żadnych sklepów. komórkę, ale nie ma zasięgu. Chris: I nie mogę użyć komórki. idzie pod cień dużego drzewa, po czym upada na trawę i zasypia. Tails: Jak chce ci się spać, to śmiało, śpij. Obudzę cię, jak skończę naprawy. Chris: Nie... Tails: O mnie się nie martw. Chris: Serio? Tu jest inaczej niż w mieście, dzięki czemu czuję się odprężony. Tails: Poważnie? Chris: To tak, jakby czas płynął wolniej. Tails, bardziej ci się podoba w mieście, prawda? scena przedstawia stado zebr, które się pasie, jedząc trawę. Tails: Nieprawda. To miejsce jest podobne do mojego świata, więc czuję się jak u siebie. Chris: Nie spodziewałem się, że powiesz coś takiego. Tails: Myślę o znalezieniu podobnego miejsca w pobliżu Station Square, by mieć tam własny warsztat. Chris: Rozumiem. Mam nadzieję, że twoje marzenie się spełni, Tails. Tails: Ta. A co z tobą, Chris? O czym ty marzysz? Chris: Ostatnio myślałem o zostaniu zoologiem. Dziadek i ojciec lubują się w robotach, a ja bardziej wolę zwierzęta. Mówiąc "zwierzęta", nie miałem na myśli was! Tails: Skończyłem. Teraz wszystko jest naprawione. Poszukajmy Sonica. wstaje, by wejść na pokład Tornado X i towarzyszyć Tailsowi w poszukiwaniach Sonica. Tymczasem Egg Fort wylądował na jeziorze. Kadłub okrętu otwiera Eggman, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Eggman: Jak ten Sonic śmiał! zauważa, że jezioro, na którym wylądował Egg Fort, roi się od... krokodyli! Na ich widok Eggman jest przerażony. Eggman: Krokodyle! cała woda się elektryzuje, a krokodyle wypływają martwe brzuchem do góry. To Eggman nacisnął przycisk uruchamiający elektryczność. Eggman: Są okropne! Mam 300 IQ. Nie dam wam zjeść mojego mózgu. kadłuba okrętu wychodzi [[E-65 Gorru-Gaooh|robot Eggmana] przypominający goryla, który jest sterowany przez Decoe i Bocoe. Gorylo-robot bije się w metalowe piersi, co nie podoba się sługusom Eggmana.] Decoe: Przestań się walić w pierś! Bocoe: Przestań! robot przestaje bić się w piersi. Decoe: Doktorze Eggman. Bocoe: Pójdziemy poszukać Sonica. Eggman: Liczę na was. Decoe: E-65, idziemy. odlatuje w stronę dżungli. Tymczasem Sonic biega po sawannie. Sonic: Tu jest znacznie lepiej niż w mieście! nadal po sawannie, tym razem rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu Chrisa i Tailsa. Sonic: Tylko gdzie podziali się Tails i Chris? Sonic zauważa, że obok niego biegnie gepard. Sonic: Hej! gepardzie pojawia się napis przetłumaczony na język polski: "Jeśli chcesz mnie prześcignąć, spróbuj przekroczyć prędkość dźwięku". Sonic: Chcesz się ze mną ścigać? przyspiesza swój bieg. Sonic: Jak dotąd jesteś w tym świecie najszybszym stworzeniem, jakie spotkałem. Ale wciąż nie masz ze mną szans. Zaczynajmy! geparda na swoje ręce i przyspiesza do maksymalnej prędkości, przez co gepardowi robi się niedobrze. Narrator: To pierwszy gepard, który pobiegł z naddźwiękową prędkością. innej części sawanny widać część wiertła, który wierci ziemię. To robotnicy budują tamę. Widzą to z daleka Chris i Tails na Tornadzie X. Tails: Co to jest? Co oni budują? Chris: Nie mam pojęcia. daleka widzą jakichś dwóch podejrzanych mężczyzn, którzy są odpowiedzialni za budowę tamy. Mężczyzna #1: Wy tam! Nie obijać mi się! Mężczyzna #2: Ruchy! Zbliża się termin! Mężczyzna #1: Chcę to skończyć tak szybko, jak się da i wynieść się stąd. mężczyzn zbliżają się Chris i Tails, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o budowie tamy. Chris: Co budujecie? odwracają się do Chrisa i Tailsa. Mężczyzna #1: Co budujemy? Nie widzisz? Mężczyzna #2: Tama. Budujemy tamę. Chris: Tamę? Tails: A czym jest ta tama? kolejnej scenie widać tamę, blokującą wodę. Chris: To taka bariera, która trzyma wodę z dala od rzek i wiosek. Tails: Rzek i wiosek? się dookoła, ale nigdzie tu nie ma. Tails: Tu nie ma czegoś takiego. Chris: Masz rację. To po co tu tama? zauważa grupę zwierząt, które patrzą na rozmowę Tailsa i Chrisa z budowniczymi. Mężczyzna #1: Dorośli mają powody, których dzieci nie zrozumieją. Tails: Jeśli ją tu postawicie, to co się stanie z tutejszymi zwierzętami? Mężczyzna #1: To nie nasz problem. (do pracowników) Przeszkadzają nam w pracy. Wywalić ich stąd! chwili w stronę Tailsa i Chrisa podchodzi bardzo silny robotnik, który jest gotowy na zadanie ciosu Chrisowi i Tailsowi. Robotnik: Przykro mi. osiłek wyrzuca Chrisa i Tailsa z miejsca pracy. Tails: Co wy robicie? Mężczyzna #1: Nie możemy tracić na was czasu. Chodźcie, idziemy. z mężczyzn i silny pracownik odchodzą. Wściekły tą sytuacją Tails podchodzi do zwierząt. Tails: I wy to akceptujecie? Naprawdę to akceptujecie? smutno opuszczają głowy. Chris zbliża się do Tailsa. Chris: Tails... smutno opuszcza głowę. Tails: Dawno temu ja także... kolejnej scenie ukazany jest las pochodzący ze świata Sonica, gdzie Tails jest dokuczany przez trójkę łobuzów. Tails: Dość! Proszę, nie niszcz tego! silny osiłek niszczy wynalazek Tailsa. Zasmucony lisek idzie w stronę domu, gdy na drodze zauważa Sonica. Postanawia go zobaczyć przez krzaki. Po chwili Sonic biegnie dalej. Tails: Ale on jest super! Pobiegnę za nim. pędzić za Soniciem. Po krótkiej chwili Tails dobiega na plażę, gdzie widzi [[Tornado (Sonic X)|samolot] należący do Sonica. Jest zachwycony jego mechanizmem.] Tails: Super! Co to? na pokład Tornada. Tails: Wydaje się być szybki, ale jeśli ulepszę napęd, będzie jeszcze szybszy. kończy przemalować samolot na kolor niebieski. Niespodziewanie pojawia się prawowity właściciel samolotu – jeż Sonic. Sonic: Co robisz? jego widok Tails zeskakuje z prawie przemalowanego samolotu. Tails: Przepraszam. Przerobiłem go tak, by był szybszy. I zmieniłem kolor. Sonic: Niebieski też jest fajny. Tails: Kolor ma taki jak ty. Sonic: Dzięki. w stronę przemalowanego samolotu. Sonic: Tak przy okazji, chodzisz tak za mną już od rana. Chcesz czegoś ode mnie? Tails: Wszyscy się ze mnie nabijają, ponieważ znam się jedynie na mechanice. Widziałem jak biegniesz i chciałem być tak fajny, jak ty! Myślisz, że to możliwe? Sonic: Jak się nazywasz? Tails: Miles Prower. Ale wszyscy mówią mi Tails. Sonic: Jestem Sonic. Tails, zostawiam to w twoich rękach, więc rób z tym to, co uważasz za słuszne. Tails: Nie przeszkadza ci to? Sonic: A skąd. ponownie pokazuje sawannę, gdzie Tails kończy swoją opowieść o pierwszym spotkaniu z Soniciem. Tails: Kiedyś też taki byłem. Też myślałem, że nic nie potrafię. Ale zmieniłem się po spotkaniu Sonica. Zdecydowałem się dawać z siebie wszystko. W tej chwili mogę jedynie... chwili Tails odwraca się w stronę robotników budujących tamę. postaci wraca z powrotem na plac budowy. Tails: Proszę, przestańcie budować! Mężczyzna #1: Aleś ty natrętny. Przecież już odmówiłem. Mężczyzna #2: Wracaj do domu! Tails: Jeśli dalej będziecie ją robić, zwierzęta nie będą mogły tu żyć. Proszę, zaprzestańcie budowy tej tamy! sterowany przez kogoś buldożer wystrasza Tailsa, który ucieka do Chrisa. Chris: Tails! Mężczyzna #2: Jak dalej będziesz przeszkadzał, pozwiemy cię. Chris: To by nie było dobre. Pomyślmy nad innym sposobem, Tails. Tails: Innym sposobem? do Chrisa i Tailsa zbliżają się zwierzęta. Tails: Wy... i Tails razem ze zwierzętami wyruszają do pobliskiego miasta, by powiadomić mieszkańców o budowie tamy. Tails: Proszę, posłuchajcie! Wiecie, że oni budują na sawannie tamę? Mieszkańcy: Co? Budują tamę? Nie wiedziałem. wszyscy mieszkańcy przybywają na plac budowy tamy w ramach protestu. Mieszkańcy: Co to ma znaczyć! Tu nie potrzeba czegoś takiego! próbują zablokować tłum. Mężczyźni odpowiedzialni za budowę próbują uspokoić mieszkańców. Mężczyzna #1: Chodzi nam o to, że w razie wystąpienia osuwiska, tama je zatrzyma. Jeden z mieszkańców: Osuwiska nie występują na sawannach! Mężczyzna #1: Cóż... mężczyźni zauważają winowajców: Tailsa i Chrisa, oraz towarzyszące im stado zwierząt; to oni zachęcili mieszkańców do zakończenia budowy tam. Mężczyzna #2: A niech ich! Przerwać budowę! Pracownik: Rozumiemy. Jednakże dajcie nam ją dokończyć. z wygrzebaną ziemią odjeżdżają. Mieszkaniec miasta: Jeśli chcecie, to jak skończymy, będziecie mogli ją zniszczyć. W takim razie nie ma sensu jej budować! Mężczyźni: Prawda. i Tails cieszą się z sukcesu. Tails i Chris: Udało nam się! mężczyźni odjeżdżają dżipem w stronę dżungli, wioząc ze sobą benzynę w kanistrach. Mężczyzna #1: Musieliśmy wiele przejść, by móc ją zbudować. Jeśli teraz przerwiemy, nic nie zarobimy. Mężczyzna #2: Partnerze, a co zrobisz z benzyną? Mężczyzna #1: Nie wiesz? Jeśli podpalimy dżunglę, dym utworzy chmury. kolejnej scenie widać sawannę zniszczoną przez pożar, gdzie zaczyna padać deszcz. Mężczyzna #1: Jak pojawią się chmury, spadnie deszcz. Deszcz zaleje sawannę, zmieniając ją w jezioro. Nawet ci, którzy nie chcą tamy na sawannie, zgodzą się mieć ją przy jeziorze. Mężczyzna #2: Rozumiem. Dobrze pomyślane, partnerze. ich drogę wchodzi E-65, wyrywając z całej siły dwa drzewa. Na jego widok mężczyźni są przerażeni. Mężczyzna #1: Co to ma być? Mężczyzna #2: Czy to duch strzegący dżunglę? (Zaczyna płakać) Prosimy, wybacz nam! Decoe: Mylisz się. Bocoe: Szukamy Sonica, niebieskiego jeża. Takiego jak ten. daleka widać było faktycznie Sonica. Decoe: To Sonic! Bocoe: E-65, zmiażdż go! robot zaczyna przygotowania do spotkania z Soniciem od bicia się w piersi. Decoe: Dlatego mówiłem, że nie powinniśmy tego robić! Bocoe: Ja też tego nie chciałem! pędzi w stronę Sonica jak prawdziwy goryl. Sonic: To robot Eggmana. po drodze E-65, który upada jak długi na ziemię; Sonic zaś wskakuje na drzewo. Sonic: Robocie Eggmana, tu jestem! robot szarżuje w stronę Sonica, wykorzystując kamuflaż, dzięki któremu byłby nie do rozpoznania. Podejrzane typy stali jak osłupieni. Mężczyzna #2: Kim oni byli? Mężczyzna #1: Bo ja wiem? Ale to nasza szansa. mężczyźni uciekają w stronę dżungli, trzymając kanistry z benzyną i zostawiając dżipa. Tymczasem niczego nieświadomy Sonic nadal ucieka. Chwilę później zatrzymuje się. Sonic: Ale powolniak. Nie ma ze mną szans. jednak ląduje przed Soniciem, którego uderza. Sonic nie może uwierzyć, że robot jakoś go dogonił. Sonic: A tyś skąd się wziął? nadal uderza Sonica. W międzyczasie obaj mężczyźni docierają na zakątek sawanny, gdzie stawiają kanistry z benzyną. Mężczyzna #1: Ta miejscówa się nada. Skończmy to jak najszybciej. Mężczyzna #2: Dobrze, partnerze. pojawia się Eggman. Eggman: Wy bezwartościowe typki! mężczyźni odwracają się w stronę Eggmana. Eggman: Widzieliście tu gdzieś niebieskiego jeża? Mężczyzna #1: Kolejny dziwak. te słowa Eggman denerwuje się. Eggman: Nazywasz mnie dziwakiem? Nazwałeś Doktora Eggmana, geniusza tego stulecia, zdziwaczałym prykiem! Nie wybaczę! ramach nauczki uruchamia laser, który przecina drzewa na pół, tak by drzewa spadły na mężczyzn. Mężczyźni: Ratunku! typki w popłochu uciekają przed Eggmanem, biorąc ze sobą kanistry z benzyną, co śmieszy Eggmana. Eggman: Ale ich pokarałem. Wyglądali jak jakieś zakapiory. słyszy dźwięk dochodzący z daleka. Eggman: Tam! w stronę dźwięku Egg Mobile. Sonic zaś biegnie przez dżunglę, by znaleźć robota, nie wiedząc, że ten używa kamuflażu. Sonic: Ten robot wtopił się w dżunglę. Nie widzę go. robot spada na Sonica, ogłuszając go uderzeniem pięści. Sonic: Do licha... znajomy śmiech Eggmana, który przybywa na miejsce. Eggman: Masz za swoje, Sonic. Sonic: Eggman! Eggman: Przybyłem wyrównać rachunki! uderza Sonica z różnych zakątków zupełnie niezauważalny, co cieszy Eggmana. Eggman: Wykończ go, E-65. Sonic: Jeszcze zobaczymy. Sonic coś zauważa u robota. Wobec tego zamyka oczy, by się skupić na tym, skąd może dochodzić dźwięk. Po chwili szarżuje na robota. Sonic: Tam! w robota z całej siły, a robot upada na ziemię. Sonic zaś pędzi w inną stronę. Eggman: Uciekasz, Sonic? Ty tchórzu! Sonic: Jak ci się coś nie podoba, to chodź i mnie złap! Eggman: E-65, goń go! podnosi się by gonić Sonica. Tymczasem podejrzani faceci jadą dżipem na miejsce, by wylać benzynę i spalić sawannę. Mężczyzna #2: Ta dżungla jest pełna potworów! Mężczyzna #1: Uspokój się! chwili mężczyźni zauważają pędzącego szybko Sonica, a potem – goniących ich Eggmana i E-65. Mężczyzna #1: Co tu się dzieje? Tails i Chris stoją razem ze zwierzętami przy budowie tamy, która nie zostanie jednak ukończona. Tails: Musimy już lecieć. Czas się pożegnać. cieszą się z tego, że są uratowane. Tails: Chodźmy poszukać Sonica. zauważa Sonica, który pędzi w ich stronę. Chris: Sonic! Tails: Hej, Sonic! zatrzymuje się obok Chrisa. Sonic: Cześć, Chris, Tails. Jak leci? Chris: Tak jak u ciebie. Martwiliśmy się. i Chris zauważają Eggmana w towarzystwie robota, który goni Sonica. Eggman: Nie uciekniesz nam, Sonic! Chris: Robot Eggmana? Sonic: Szybko to załatwię, poczekajcie chwilę. w stronę budowy tamy, a robot – za nim. Tylko Eggman się zatrzymuje. Eggman: Stój! zatrzymuje się chwilę później, a robot przeskakuje w stronę dźwigu, gdzie było widać „najczulsze” miejsce robota – nie pokrytą przez kamuflaż częśc robota. Sonic: Możesz schować głowę, ale tyłka nie ukryjesz. wkrótce zauważa, czemu robot stanął za dźwigiem. Eggman: O nie! E-65 potrafi wtapiać się w naturę, a nie w sztuczne obiekty! powala , który całkiem stracił kamuflaż, na ziemię. Eggman podlatuje do pokonanego robota. Eggman: Kto to tu postawił? A masz! I to! I to! Eggman niszczy za pomocą rakiet i lasera metalowe przedmioty i pojazdy: samochody, dźwigi i buldożery, które stanowią słaby punkt robota. Eggman: Taki los spotyka przedmioty, które stoją mi na drodze. dwa podejrzane typy dojeżdżają na plac budowy tamy, lecz widzą Eggmana, który niszczy maszyny laserem i rakietami. Eggman: A masz! Mężczyzna #1: Pieniądze, które wydaliśmy na te maszyny... Eggman niszczy ostatni dźwig, Sonic wykańcza robota, który jest całkiem pozbawiony kamuflażu. Decoe i Bocoe nie wytrzymują ataków Sonica. Decoe: Więcej nie wytrzymam... Bocoe: Wynośmy się stąd! upada na ziemię. Zaś Decoe i Bocoe uciekają, by się ratować. Decoe i Bocoe: Uciekajmy! rzuca Sonicowi pierścień. Tails: Sonic, łap! udaje się złapać pierścień. Sonic: Pora to zakończyć. wstaje by zaatakować Sonica. Sonic: A masz! użyciu Spin Attacku niszczy za jednym zamachem robota, który wybucha potężnie. Eggman jest przerażony. Eggman: E-65! Tails i Chris: Udało mu się! ląduje na ziemi. Eggman: Jak śmiałeś, Sonic! Załatwię cię osobiście! Sonic: No to dajesz, Eggman! Eggman: Nadchodzę! Sonic: Dawaj! ta jednak trwa krótko, a Egg Mobile zostaje całkiem zniszczone. Eggman w towarzystwie Decoe i Bocoe ratuje się ucieczką. Decoe i Bocoe: Doktorze Eggman! później do Sonica, Chrisa i Tailsa nadlatuje Bokkun z wiadomością od Eggmana. Bokkun: Mam dla ciebie wiadomość od Doktora Eggmana. (Wyjmuje telewizor) Słuchaj uważnie. ekranie telewizora widać twarz pokonanego Eggmana, który tym razem był nie wściekły, lecz zrozpaczony swoją przegraną oraz utratą swojego pojazdu. Eggman: Następnym razem nie ujdzie ci to na sucho, Sonic! Ten robot automatycznie zacznie tańczyć. to Bokkun chowa telewizor, po czym zaczyna stepować, ale nie wychodzi mu to za dobrze. Bokkun: Nie potrafię! Wracam do domu! Ale to wkurzające! ku zdziwieniu Sonica, Tailsa i Chrisa w stronę Eg Fortu. Wieczorem na miejsce budowy tamy przyjeżdża policja, by aresztować dwóch facetów. Policjant #1: Jesteście aresztowani za próbę podpalenia. Mężczyźni: Jasne. Sonic: Sprawa zamknięta. Chris: Jakby się zastanowić, to i Eggman pomógł zatrzymać nielegalną budowę tamy. Tails: Masz rację. i Tails śmieją się. Na końcu sceny widać odjeżdżający samochód policyjny; potem pojawia się gepard. Sonic razem z przyjaciółmi i resztą zwierząt ogląda zachód słońca. {Napisy końcowe} Wersja polska Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X